Aika
|numberofepisodes = 41 (Kyoryuger) 3 (movies) |casts = Ashino Kaya , is a Sengoku Period-era Samurai who was trapped in the sentient Raging Knight Dogold armor for 400 years. He assumes the role of with his partner, the Zyudenryu Pteragordon. Character History 35 Years Ago During the Sengoku Period, Utsusemimaru had served under a lord named Moshinosuke Iwaizumi, who had made the future Kyoryuger a samurai despite his background as a commoner and a ronin. When the Deboss Army attacked Japan in an undisclosed time either before or after Utsusemimaru bested Zyudenryu Pteragordon, Torin had asked Moshinosuke Iwaizumi for Utsusemimaru's power to fend off the Deboth Army, which was granted. During one fateful battle with the Deboth Army, Utsusemimaru saw a Debo Monster with a carp banner kidnap a child on the battlefield, to which Utsusemimaru had foiled. Undoing his transformation, he tried to stir the child, unknowing until the last second of the ingenious trap the Deboth Army had made for him, with the boy actually a Zorima in disguise about to cut him down. However, Moshinosuke Iwaizumi threw himself to take the blow meant for Utsusemimaru, grievously wounding the lord. Slaying the Zorima out of rage, a distraught Utsusemimaru watched on as Moshinosuke Iwaizumi passed away in his arms minutes later after the attack after leaving some final words. Without their lord, Moshinosuke Iwaizumi's remaining forces were later killed off by the Deboth Army, including Utsusemimaru's human partner Jurota. With Torin captured and about to be executed by Dogold, a vengeful Utsusemimaru changed into Kyoryu Gold and saved Torin's life. However, Dogold attempts to escape into a dimensional portal and Utsusemimaru gives chase, only to be absorbed by the armor itself. . Present Day After the fateful day four centuries ago, Dogold returns, but not as Kyoryu Gold, which causes Torin to question what happened to Utsusemimaru. After a heated battle, Kyoryu Red breaks Dogold's mask, revealing the face of Utsusemimaru. With the quick thinking of Amy, Torin, and Ramirez, Utsusemimaru was able to escape from Dogold's armor and transforms into Kyoryu Gold, free from his centuries-old spell, and defeats the remaining Knights and the remaining Cabrima, showing the Kyoryugers why he is nicknamed the . After the fight, the other Kyoryugers approach him and cancel their transformation, making Utsusemimaru remember his slain lord Moshinosuke Iwaizumi when he saw Daigo's face. Remembering his last words that his kindness would get him killed, Utsusemimaru had constructed a mask of cold aloofness and brushed off the Kyoryugers. Utsusemimaru still helped the the team whenever he could, though he retained his coldness. But the continuation of the cold mask eventually made him feel exceptionally guilty, and was soon discovered of this by Amy. After the Horned Brave shared an ice cream cone with him, the samurai confessed his past and why he created a mask of coldness. Utsusemimaru joined the other five Kyoryugers to get to Deboth but stopped to prevent Raging Knight Dogold and Resentful Knight Endolf from stopping the rest of the team. Utsusemimaru fought the two knights for long time but was caught by Endolf. When he is seemingly about to be killed by Dogold, Endolf was slashed instead. Dogold and Utsusemimaru makes a temporary alliance and when their attacks don't work, Dogold becomes the armor of Utsusemimaru and combines their attacks and defeats Endolf. After the battle with Endolf ends, Dogold challenges Utsusemimaru to a final battle with Dogold being truly destroyed by Utsusemimaru. He then afterwards falls to the ground from being struck by Dogold. He was later revived by his teammates melody. Super Hero Taisen Z Kyoryu Gold appears in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z where he teams up with to fight . Personality While initially appearing to be cold and calm, Aika is actually a very caring and comforting person. While he is very out of place at times in the modern world, he does posess an understanding of how things work and is able to embrace new concepts such as when he was told about Christmas. Utchy was so exicted as he never experienced the holiday in his time and wanted to enjoy his first Christmas. (as while Christmas was brought over in the mid 1500s to Japan, it was never fully embraced as a holiday until the early 20th century.) Another thing about Utchy noted by both Amy and Debo Honenukky, the out-of-time samurai is quite bashful, being awkward around women. Powers and Abilities He has proven himself to be better at shooting than Ian, strikes harder with his kicks than Amy, has a more perfect swordsmanship than Souji, and is even physically stronger than Nobuharu, thanks to him overpowering Debo Honenukky when the other Kyoryugers could not. He understands very little of the English language, as the only English words he can understand are "Perfect" (thanks to Amy), "King" (strangely, probably learned from hearing the others refer to Daigo as such), and the transformation words needed for the Gabrichanger. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O * Profile :Utsusemimaru/Kyoryu Gold: to be added Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho Kyoryu Gold appears with his team in the Nintendo 3DS Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho. Super Sentai Battle Base Kyoryu Gold is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Forms Arsenal *'Gabrichanger': Transformation device that also acts as a blaster and a mini-blade. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #6 - Pteragordon': Main battery-like device that is the source of Utchy's powers. *'Zandar Thunder' *'ToQ Ressha': Borrowed from the ToQgers to effectively fight the Shadow Line during the emergence of Creator Devius. **'Drill Ressha': Loaned by ToQ 6gou. Mecha *Zyudenryu #6: Zyudenryu Pteragordon/Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh - Armed On= is Kyoryu Gold's extension form accessed by using a Spirit Ranger version of the Pteragordon Zyudenchi in his Gabrichanger, bypassing the usual method of inserting two Zyudenchi into the Gaburivolver (the Gabrichanger can only read one at a time). Sporting spiky gold armor across his right arm, Armed On gives Kyoryu Gold access to a stronger version of the Zandar Thunder, the Golder Zandar Thunder. Arsenal *'Golder Zandar Thunder' *'Zyudenchi #6 - Pteragordon Spirit Ranger Gold ver.' }} - Dogold= Mecha *Zyudenryu #6: Zyudenryu Pteragordon/'Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh' Appearances: Kyoryuger Episodes 1-10, 47 }} Ranger Key Behind the scenes Portrayal Utsusemimaru is portrayed by . As a baby, he is portrayed by . As Kyoryu Gold, his suit actor is . Etymology Utsusemimaru's name is the combination of utsui and omi, which mean "reality" and "subject", or "vessel", respectively, and reflects off the fact that he is a samurai from the Sengoku Period. It also can mean utsu (hollow), and semi (cicada), which means the cast off shell of a cicada, possibly hinting at the fact that he was once Dogold's vessel, and cast him off to free his own will. Notes *Utsusemimaru previously had the earliest debut of a Sixth Ranger, having first appeared in the 9th episode of Kyoryuger. Usually, the Sixth Ranger debuts around episodes 17-18, or the late 20's at the latest. Kyoryu Gold takes this milestone from the Go-On Wings duo, the only other Sixth Ranger(s) who have debuted before episode 17, who first appeared in GP 16 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. **He also had the earliest debut of a Gold Ranger, beating Beet Buster (who first appeared in Mission 14) by five episodes. *Utsusemimaru is the first male Sentai Ranger in a dinosaur-themed team to have a ''Pteranodon Appearances External links *Kyoryu Gold at the [http://www.dice-o.com/